


finding family

by lazt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elemental Harry, Elemental Luna, F/F, F/M, M/M, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazt/pseuds/lazt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while running from hunters harry and luna stumble upon beacon hills wolf pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding family

"Luna we have to keep running there right behind us" Harry said to Luna "i'm tired harry we've been running for days" luna said luna said stopping in a clearing "Ok we'll rest here but we have to be careful" harry said looking around to make sure no ones around. Harry just sat down when the hunters burst into the clearing "Luna run" harry yelled while getting up just as the hunters started to shoot at them luna was running already when harry got shot in the leg.

the wolves were a mile away when the heard yelling and gunshots and started running to where it came from. they came upon a clearing where they noticed a teen on the ground bleeding from his leg and some how using the trees and vines to block bullets they snapped out of shock hen they noticed a bullet almost hit the teen and started to jump in and attack the the hunters.

harry started to use the vines to protect himself but he was starting to tire and almost got hit when he saw wolves attacking the hunters his last thought before he blacked out was 'luna i hope your safe'.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im just a beginning writer so if anyone could help me that be great thanks and what didya think.


End file.
